spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Forward
__NOEDITSECTION__ The 21st century incarnation of the commando, the Forward combines the diverse battlefield roles of the reconnaissance expert, drone pilot, electronic warfare specialist, and infiltrator. While he probably isn’t his team’s heaviest hitter, he provides expert guidance to those who serve as the pointed end of the spear, ensuring that every carefully calculated attack strikes true. Attributes: With the wide array of demands weighing on the Forward, it’s not surprising that he needs to be fit in both body and mind. A balanced array of attributes helps the Forward cope with any situation that might arise. Core Ability 'Drone Devil' When you spend an action die to increase the Defense of a drone you’re operating, the result also increases the drone’s Damage save bonus for 1 full round. Class Abilities 'Spotter I' At Level 1, you may spend 1 full action designating a target to which you have line of sight (personally or through a drone). Thereafter, one teammate of your choice who can hear you gains a +1 bonus with his next ranged attack check against the chosen target until the start of your Initiative Count during the following round. Further, the threat range of the chosen teammate’s attack increases by 1 and the attack’s range increment increases by 50% (rounded down). 'Spotter II' At Level 5, the bonus to the chosen teammate’s ranged attack check increases to +2 and his range increment increases by an additional 50% (for a total increase of 100%). 'Spotter III' At Level 9, the bonus to the chosen teammate’s ranged attack check increases to +3 and his threat range increases by an additional 1 (for a total increase of 2). 'Cache I' You routinely prepare secret stashes of critical items you might need if a mission goes awry. At Level 4, you gain an additional Wealth statistic: “Cache.” This statistic has a base value of 1 and you may assign Wealth points to it as standard. Your Cache is made up of a number of gear picks as shown on Table 4.2: Possessions. Like Possessions, all Cache items are chosen before the start of each mission, and you lose access to any that are not chosen at this time. Also, Cache items may only be adjusted between missions. Unlike Possessions, your Cache may only include any combination of cover identities, kits, currency ($250 × Caliber), and up to 1 non-heavy Weapon pick. Further, you do not have access to your Cache at the start of a mission; instead, once per session, if you are free to travel, you may spend 1d4 hours to visit the Cache and retrieve some or all of its items. 'Cache II' At Level 7, your Cache statistic increases by 1. Further, you may also include a single Vehicle pick and/or Security pick as part of your Cache. 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 3 and 7, you gain 1 additional Ranged Combat or Terrain feat. 'Armor Use I' You’re at home in armor. At Level 4, you gain a +1 bonus to Defense while wearing armor. Further, your armor check penalty decreases by 1 (minimum 0). Finally, you gain 1 piece of Caliber I armor at no cost as part of your mission gear during the Intel Phase of each mission. 'Armor Use II' At Level 8, your Defense bonus while wearing armor increases to +2 and your additional piece of armor may be chosen from Calibers I or II. 'Poise' At Levels 4 and 8, your lowest attribute rises by 1. '“That’s Not Right!”' You can get your drones to perform stunts that would turn your hair white if you were onboard. At Level 6, once per session while operating a drone, you may make a Maneuver check with a DC up to 50 without making a skill check. Alternately, during a chase Conflict while operating a drone, you may choose the “That’s Impossible!” Strategy. 'Call Down the Thunder' At Level 10, at the start of each mission, you gain a number of Caliber IV guided/indirect strike Resources equal to your starting action dice. Further, when you request an “immediate” guided/indirect strike, the attack check may benefit from your spotter ability. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes